The traditional process of negotiating and executing a written contract is familiar to many. In this process, the contract document is circulated among the parties, often several times, for their review, modification and signature. During the course of the document's circulation, one or more of the parties may suggest handwritten modifications to the contract terms and affix their handwritten initials proximal to such modifications to indicate their assent thereto.
Frequently, however, because of poor handwriting or ink blurring, it becomes difficult for the parties to discern the intelligibility of the handwritten terms and/or the identity of the initialing party. Additionally, it may prove difficult to discern whether such handwritten modifications were made subsequent to one or more of the parties having finally executed the contract document, believing the contract's terms to be settled.